


the mark of freedom

by elfloversanonymous (anotherdirtycomputer)



Series: whoops! we're mated [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha Anders (Dragon Age), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning After, Omega Fenris (Dragon Age), Past Rape/Non-con, Purring Elves, Purring Omegas, danarius is ugly..., somewhat dubious consent because of heat/rut but they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: Finally coming out of their heat and rut respectively, Fenris and Anders exchange words as a newly bonded pair. Fenris finds himself pleasantly surprised by his alpha's attitude.





	the mark of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work, but i think it's still an enjoyable read. and tbh, i just wanna fill up the omega fenris tag :/ i'm a simple man with simple desires
> 
> hopefully the next omegaverse fic i post will be more smut B) until then, have this

“When you bit me, I was surprised.”

Fenris is lounging on the bed still, sticky with dried sweat and other less innocent heat-related fluids. He should be itchy with it, but he’s so comfortable that it doesn’t seem to matter, his body more relaxed than it ever could be outside of his cycle. The blankets feel softer than anything against his still-sensitive skin, despite being threadbare and rough, and he ignores the distant urge to nest with them. With his alpha (what a strange thought, that the man before him is _his alpha)_ sitting at the cobbled-together vanity only feet away, brushing his long blond hair, grooming for his omega (an even stranger thought), it’s much easier to ignore the impulse.

Anders snaps his head back to look at him in bewilderment, his half-tangled hair fanning out with the motion. “You asked me to bite you!”

His scent is touched with that odd burnt smell, like potion-making herbs left to boil too long. Although his face is angrily confused, he feels afraid - only that his omega is rejecting him, Fenris would think, but he knows Anders better than that. He’s afraid he’s overstepped, that he’s taken Fenris against his desires (despite them both having been rather out of their wits).

Even after all these years of freedom and respect, it’s still a pleasant surprise. Fenris’ eyes drift away somewhat bashfully.

“It was not the act that shocked me. I _did_ ask for it, and I am… satisfied with what happened.” The smell of happy omega - the apple-sweet scent of Fenris’ joy - speaks for that more than he will ever need to himself. “But the placement. I thought that you might…” Fenris runs two fingers over the scarred remnant of Danarius’ old bite.

The gentle _clunk_ of Anders setting his wooden hairbrush down brings Fenris’ eyes back to him. In a matter of seconds, Anders seems to deflate, gone from handsome alpha to gaunt survivor in only a moment.

“No,” he says, so quietly that he sounds like a different man. “That one is yours. Even in the height of rut, even with your intoxicating scent controlling my senses, I knew that much. Always will.”

Now it’s Fenris’ turn to look bewildered, the air around them spiked suddenly sour. “ _My_ bite?”

“Well, yes. It’s your scar - proof that you no longer belong to him. I’m not taking that from you, especially not without your consent. Maybe even with it.”

And then he turns to the vanity and goes back to brushing his hair like the conversation never happened. He grooms and preens, seemingly oblivious to the way his newly-mated omega’s world is now flipping on its axis.

Fenris stares at the alpha, feeling an embarrassing amount of slick leave him. He can’t seem to help it, however. His heat’s sated, but still close enough to control him in small moments like this, any pleasant emotion able to shock his body into want. Even his head falls back subconsciously, baring both Anders’ mating bite and Danarius’ claim to his alpha’s eyes and, should he wish it, teeth.

Is that really what he thinks of it, he wonders - of Fenris?

The scarred mess of the broken claiming bite is ugly proof on his neck that a cruel man has owned him, that he has been a slave to both Danarius and his own biology. That is how Fenris has always seen it, in his life as a fugitive. A reminder of his own weakness and of his Master’s hold over him. Even after the Fog Warrior’s knife left his neck and all the blood was washed away, it did not feel like a badge of freedom. It only felt like a scar.

 _Proof that you no longer belong to him_.

Was that Anders talking, sharing a moment of genuine understanding, or his alpha talking, staking his own claim in the only way he could - by removing the claim before his? Either way, Fenris’ body is intent on showing its affection for the man in the ways it knows how, _leaking_ disgustingly and vibrating with an awful purr.

The scent of his slick has yet to reach Anders, luckily, leaving him to groom in peace, but there is little Fenris can do about the sound.

In the dusty mirror, Fenris can see his alpha’s crooked smile. “Are you content?” The way he asks it should sound teasing, but it only sounds loving, as if they’ve been courting for years before this incident.

Perhaps they have been - at least, the way alphas court each other. Growling and hissing and protecting and pretending. Secretly wanting and knowing how little of a secret it was. Then, before they became mates, they’d been finally beginning to show their attraction more freely, sharing private moments and brief brushes of their hands.

...Had they been courting?

All along, Anders has treated him like an equal, and now they’re mated for life. The thought makes his purr jump even louder, filling the room alongside his apples-and-spice scent. He hates the way it shakes through him, rattling his body against his will. He supposes he should like it more, especially after having it beaten out of him by Danarius, maybe see it as a token of freedom alongside the scar tucked under his jaw, but all he can feel is annoyance.

And maybe, if he’s to admit it, a bit of affection at the victorious glee spreading across Anders’ face. At least his purr good for something.

The happiness Anders feels at his own is… strange. There are few words that can show his true appreciation, his true relief at this arrangement, at _Anders_ , but he has to try.

So he murmurs shyly, “Thank you, alpha.” It says very little, but he hopes the words carry enough weight for Anders to understand even a fraction.

Instead, Anders’ happiness turns into something sadder, although he smiles still. “You don’t have to thank me for treating you with consideration, Fenris. You’re always welcome to it.”

Despite himself, Fenris smiles and ducks his head. Maybe it’s still the heat pheromones or the leftover scent of Anders’ rut clouding his mind, but he feels undeservingly lucky.

If this moment has anything to say for their future as a mated pair, then he hopes he always feels like this.

**Author's Note:**

> [cue them having a dumbass argument]
> 
> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are a writer's best friends


End file.
